


Day 1: Memories & Moments

by Imaginative_Authoress



Series: ASLBrosWeek2016 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Aslbrosweek2016, Day 1: Memories & Moments, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginative_Authoress/pseuds/Imaginative_Authoress
Summary: Luffy will look to the sea, and thinks how he wish to have his brothers with him. (Where Ace and Sabo are definitely dead, and wow what a way to start the event)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of ASLBrosWeek2016 event on Tumblr, cross posting here as well because why not? ;)

He remembers how he first met Ace, how at that moment in life Luffy finds hope, that he might have a friend after all. And since it’s his first time making friends, he doesn’t quite get that Ace doesn’t like him at all, the attitude a major hint, but Luffy persists with that childlike naivety that Ace will accept him.  
  
So Luffy follows, where he then meets Sabo.

But before they really become brothers, there was that one incident where Luffy got caught by the Bluejam pirates, and was almost tortured to death had Ace and Sabo not come to the rescue. He knows it’s worth it, to not tell the stupid pirate where the hidden loot was, because Ace and Sabo accepts him without trying to kill him for the second time.  
  
Sabo is much nicer, and smiles more than Ace who grins with his freckles instead.  
  
“Let’s exchange these sake cups! From today onwards, we are brothers!” Luffy beams at Ace’s words, and quickly downs the sake before Ace could even change his mind, which was an unnecessary worry with how big his grin grew until Luffy lets out a loud hiccup and his brothers worry over the intoxicated state of their youngest brother.  
  
He remembers the worst day of his life, when he hears of Sabo’s death from Dogra, and knows that Sabo had yearned for freedom more than anyone else. He cries to sleep that night, Ace next to him through the grief.  
  
“For Sabo’s sake, let’s live freer than anyone else! We will set out to sea when we’re 17!”  
  
“Mm!” The only word that leaves him, eyes tearing up again.  
  
Ace smiles, and three brothers become two.  
  
Two becomes one, when Luffy holds his dying brother close. This is not how he thought it to be; all he wanted was to break in, get his brother safely out of Marineford, where they would live to see another day.  
  
But then Luffy drops his brother’s vivre card,  _lets his guard down_ -  
  
It’s his fault, his mind chants, Luffy desperate calling for medic while his brother stops him and smiles, life slipping away with Luffy unable to do anything about it.  
  
No no no  _no_ -  
  
“ACE!!” He lets out an anguished cry, his brother’s ( _his only brother left, the same boy who spit in his face before turning away, the freckled boy who fights strong pirates to save him because they’ve both experienced loss of their other brother_ -) lifeless body hitting the ground as he looks up to the sky, pain and disbelief consuming and dragging him into unconsciousness.  
  
“Get yourself together!” Jinbe shouts, holding a struggling Luffy who only wants to die, wants to stop having people getting hurt and dying for his sake because he doesn’t deserve it, he’s strong enough to protect himself, supposed to be strong enough to save Ace-  
  
But Luffy knows that if he gives up now, they’ll never forgive him. So he returns to the sea, carrying their will with him as he continues his journey.  
  


_[The song of the warriors will carry on // Brothers of bond together they soar]_


End file.
